Minutes in Heaven and other Oneshots
by My Precious Laith
Summary: 500 plus word oneshots about Ivanna and Yae/Fem!RussiaxFem!China for DA's RoChu Squad Contest. Minutes in Heaven: Frani hosts a sleepover with… expected results. Akatsuki, anyone? Warning: Femslash!
1. Minutes in Heaven

**A/N: Gakuen Hetalia Oneshots! Because actually configuring a decent plot using continuity is hard! **

**Understand that coherency doesn't really apply here, all stories aren't consistent with one another.**

**This is my 11****th**** commission for Rochu-Squad's newest contest ending on June 30****th**** (I plan on submitting more, too).**

**Basically RoChu, but gender-bent into femslash. I mean, I can't be the only one who loves it. I choose Gakuen Hetalia because, as a lesbian high school girl, it made things so much easier. Not just Ivan and Yao, but everyone has been gender-bent and femslashed (*mercilessly*). And please be wary of massive amounts of FLUFF. Don't like, don't complain. You have been warned.**

**Pairings: Rochu (main), USxUK, Giripan, GerIta, Spamano, implied UKxChina**

**I'm almost done, I promise!**

**Gender-Bent Names:** I mostly stole these off of the Hetalia Wiki term page and Wikipedia.

Russia/Ivan – Ivanna (No, I'm not just being lazy, this is actually the female equivalent to Ivan)

China/Yao – Yae

Lithuania/Toris – Torin

England/Arthur – Alice "Igiko"

France/Francis – Marianne "Frani"

Germany/Ludwig – Luise

Italy/Feliciano – Felicia

Italy/Lovino – Lovina

Spain/Antonio – Isabel

Prussia/Gilbert – Maria

Austria/Roderick - Leonie

Hungary/Elizabeta - Daniel

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own, sorry.

_Minutes in Heaven_

No matter who you were at school, you knew who Marianne, aka Frani, was (mostly due to her position as the school announcer). The blue eyes and butter blonde hair usually tied into a messy bun; the light skin and enviable figure; the arch enemy of one Alice Kirkland. But, if you were accepted within Frani's close circle of friends, you would be able to see the diva's much less seen side, too. During her first year of high school before her brutal falling-out with Alice, Yae herself had managed to worm her way close to the tight circle that was commonly referred to as "The Bad Touch Trio" and friends, a group consisting of long time best friends Frani, Maria and Isabel, who were infamous for their outlandish behavior involving something similar to a rivalry with first year Leonie Edelstein and her boyfriend, Daniel. Yae herself had never really figured out the bizarre circumstances, but did remember her early days sitting with Alice and the trio at lunch. A few significant memories involved Frani's _friendly_ behavior that implicated moments of her delicately kissing Yae's hand…and arms…and cheeks, which led to an irritated Alice hitting the pretty French girl in the face with something conveniently located on her tray.

Two years later, and Yae still found herself sitting at the table with the same girls, confused as normal, but found comfort in the presence of not only Kiki, sitting calmly next to Alice, but Amelia, sitting on Alice's other side and talking up a storm while chewing a disgusting-looking American hamburger, and Ivanna, who kept a pleasant attendance next to her. There were other occupants at the table, too, that being the first year German Luise and the Italian sisters, Felicia and Lovina (the latter sitting with a deep scowl next to Isabel), but Yae only knew them as Kiki's friends that had rarely spoken to them if at all.

On one day close to the start of summer, Frani, out of the blue, stood from her seat and commanded the attention of the table. She was wearing the academy's required uniform, but buttoned down at the chest much more than necessary and decorated with what Amelia referred to as 'French Trinkets'. "Okay guys," she began, her slight French accent surfacing in her sentences through her 'H' pronounciation. "I 'ope you all have nothing to do on Saturday night, because you're all invited to my amazingly cool sleepover Saturday evening!" Yae looked up from whatever her food was supposed to be in surprise, watching Frani with keen interest. This sleepover announcement had happened every year she had been present at the table, and every year, with a peck on the hand and a wink, she had been invited. The first year, upon Alice's request, Yae had declined the invitation after hearing of what could happen to her if she did go, making up some bogus excuse as to why her schedule had prevented her from attending. The second time the sleepover had appeared in conversation at the lunch table, Yae, no longer under Alice's influence, had actually contemplated what this get-together would actually be like, but once again turned down Frani out of fear of losing her dignity or something even worse, and spent her night in the dorm reading instead.

But now, at their third and final year in high school, Frani was having another slumber party, and Yae found her mind wandering. What could possibly be at this party? Who knows, maybe it would be fun.

"Is that allowed?" Luise asked, her deep and serious voice sounding foreign since she was usually quiet.

Frani turned with a grin that could easily be described as devious. "But of course! I've done it every year, so 'ow is this one any different?" She was seated by now. "But remember, be extremely quiet on your way up to our room; refrain from wearing loud shoes and keep voices down. If you're caught, you're on your own." Yae watched in slight humor as Luise almost fell out of her seat and Alice pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache formed, her glasses shifting awkwardly on her face.

"I'll be there!" Felicia exclaimed with a wide grin, extending her arm and wrapping it around Luise's neck as the other girl hid her blush.

"Count me it," Amelia added with a thumbs up, earning her a shocked look from Alice.

"You can't be serious. This is Frani that we're talking about; if you fall asleep in a room with her, you'd wake up with locks of hair missing or something hidden inside your clothes or…" She shivered, and threw a quick glare at the blonde faking a mock gasp.

"Of, Igiko, darling, I'm so insulted! Why would you accuse Moi of doing such awful things?"

"Oh, I could name a few good reasons-"

She was interrupted by Amelia. "C'mon, Igiko, just give it a shot. Don't jump to conclusions!"

Yae realized how little she was interested in this conversation when only bits of what Alice said managed to make sense.

"…don't call me…"

"…I would know better…"

And, of course, Alice's ever famous "…don't fuck with me…!"

"Hey, Yae."

She looked up, light brown mixing with a dark violet. "Yeah?"

Ivanna smiled, her eyes closing with its arrival. "Why don't we go to Frani's party together? It sounds like fun."

Despite her previous thoughts, Yae still had to hesitate. The prospect of getting in trouble for breaking school policy (or at least, she figured that it was) seemed very miniscule in the long run due to the surprising lack of authority wandering the halls at night, but was still frightened off by Alice's words from three years ago. It seems that the English girl had yet to go to this party either, but unlike Yae, she seemed far more reluctant to go, even with Amelia playfully poking her in the cheek and begging loudly for her to go with a large grin plastered across her jaw. Yae's gaze wandered from Ivanna, to Alice and Amelia, and then to Frani, sitting comfortably between Isabel, who was quietly attempting to chat with an annoyed Lovino, and Maria, who was crumpling up paper and throwing it at her younger sister's head. The French girl looked at Alice and Amelia with something of easy and confidence dominating her composed expression. Was she really as bad as Alice claimed she was?

Yae quickly shook her head. Alice was probably just exaggerating. She turned back to Ivanna. "Sure, that sounds nice, aru." And, finishing off her food, she felt secure as Ivanna grabbed her hand gently and held them together.

_Saturday Night_

Maybe Alice hadn't been exaggerating after all.

Yae sat in a surprisingly large circle of girls, some of which she'd never even met, and waited for her inevitable turn in the closet. As it turns out, Frani was into…certain things, and, after a quick introduction between new acquaintances and settling into the room, the French girl had forced them to sit together in a large circle around her space (which was lacking to begin with). The Chinese girl noticed Alice, irritated with crossed arms, choosing a spot by Kiki in favor of the one by Amelia. Yae couldn't help feel pity when seeing a slightly sad look in the girl's blue eyes; Alice may have been forced there, but it was still a hurtful thing to do.

A bottle was placed within the center of the circle. "Alright, let's start playing!" Frani announced. "Everyone knows 'ow to play 'Akatsuki', right?" There seemed to be a mutual agreement as to the rules of this game, and, out of fear of being called out, Yae refrained from admitting that, no, she had no idea what the game was and what it would entail. Throughout her childhood, Yae found that she'd been less than popular with her peers, and when those rare occasions would rise in which she was invited to sleepovers, they usually consisted of makeovers using the host's mother's makeup box or decorating your own pair of flip-flops with strands of fun fabric. But that had been during elementary and middle school; her being surrounded by high school aged girls most certainly changed the games they were going to play.

Yae watched from her seat between Ivanna and Amelia as, one by one, girls would spin the bottle. Through observations, she noted that whichever direction the top end of the bottle landed happened upon another girl, and the chosen participant and the original roller would retreat together into a nearby closet, emerging exactly seven minutes later and sitting back down. These sessions were timed with an egg timer Frani had apparently taken from the kitchen staff, and each time it went off, she would knock on the door and personally escort the first pair out before ushering another in.

After a few girls had their go, it was Amelia's turn, and when the bottle decided to halt in Alice's direction, she gave a triumphant punch into the air. "Yeah!" Yae noticed the lack of enthusiasm in Alice's cat-like emerald eyes, and was finally coerced into the smaller space by sheer physical force by both the hyper American and Frani, who quickly closed the door after them. A few girls snickered, and Yae could only question why inwardly as her stomach erupted with butterflies, her turn nearing.

The timer went off, and Frani took to pounding on the door and commanding the duo out, which they eventually did. As she moved to sit down, Yae saw that the American's shirt (subtly advertising the stripped American flag) seemed slightly jumbled and wrinkled.

"Alright Yae," Frani said, calling her out of her thoughts. "Your turn."

Yae felt nervous, but complied and reached for the bottle, twisting her wrist and letting go. She watched as it quickly slowed to a steady pace, and her heart beat as it decelerated even further until it reached a stopping point. She looked in its direction, and widened her eyes upon it landing on Alice's slouched figure. The two made eye contact, and Alice, letting in a quick breath, was about to argue when Yae felt something strong grasping at her wrist, forcibly lifting her up. Eyes moving to see what was happening, she was surprised to see Ivanna, all humor gone from her face, moving her around the other girls and all but pushed her into the open closet, the tall girl giving Alice and Frani a quick glare before shutting the door behind them.

Anger formed within Yae as darkness overtook them both as the door closed. "What the hell was that, aru?"

She received no verbal answer, but instead, in the darkness of that closet, felt strong arms encircling her from her waist and pulling her up into a tight hug. The close contact caused a blush to gleam in Yae's cheeks, invisible to Ivanna's eyes, all strife gone.

"Um, Ivanna…I don't know what to do, I've never played this game before, aru."

"Don't worry, my precious Yae. You don't have to do anything."

And their lips met.

At first Yae was hesitant to the sudden warmth, but melted into the soft touches running along her sides, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck as the kiss deepened.

'_Oh god…'_

They were caught off guard when Frani knocked on the door and asked if they were done. In the course of seven minutes, Ivanna had managed to undo the carefully styled bun in Yae's hair, her free hand tenderly playing with shoulder-length strands of silky black hair as Yae's pink lips had spread and allowed the other's tongue's penetration. For a few seconds, they ignored their host as they continued, but finally broke for air with sharp breaths. Yae felt herself falling limp against the younger girl's body, head resting just above Ivanna's chest, the sound of a pounding heart ringing in her ear. Their moment of rest was short as another knock sounded from the door, and wordlessly, they decided to resume where they left off later.

After leaving the closet, the two received many looks of many different expressions; Frani watched them retreating to their originally seating with a devilish grin, promoting the idea that she had a pretty good idea of what was going on; some girls looked confused while others sent them smiles and encouraging thumbs up. Maria, lounging on Frani's bed with Isabel, even had the guts to call out, "Nice job peggin' it, Romeo!" Some girls giggled.

Yae sat again next to Amelia, who grinned wildly, eyes wide. "Damn, I've never seen you so angry, Iva." The blonde then turned her blue eyes to her. "She must really like you!"

Yae took a moment to look over at Ivanna, who was being congratulated by the one sitting next to her. A smile overtook her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, aru."

_**End**_

**Mm, lesbians. We make the world go 'round. **

**Again, I'm writing more as you read this, and I plan on submitting more. Oh, and I absolutely FAIL at smut. And this isn't even smut. That just shows how bad I am at writing it.**

**Like my oneshot? Please, humor me and review, favorite, anything. Everything helps.**


	2. Erasing and Scribbling

Gender-Bent Names:

Russia/Ivan – Ivanna  
China/Yao – Yae  
Japan/Kiku – Kiki  
S. Korea/Yong Soo – Yoon Jin  
England/Arthur – Alice "Igiko"  
America/Alfred – Amelia  
France/Francis – Marianne "Frani"  
Greece/Heracles – Helena

Pairings: Rochu, Giripan, USxUK, onesided KoreaxChina, hinted UKxChina

Erasing and Scribbling

Yoon Jin felt nothing but absolute love for her beloved elder sister, Yae. For as long as she could remember, Yae had been Yoon Jin's favorite sibling, always letting her tag along on her outings with friends (they usually ended with Yae being angry for some reason, but they were still enjoyable), letting her borrow clothes and makeup (even though, for some reason, Yae always seemed to forget about lending them upon finding Yoon Jin wearing them), and even found it in her heart to share a bed with her on a few occasions (which, surprisingly, made Yae enraged upon the following morning). Rough translation: Yoon Jin and Yae were the best of friends, and nothing could ever bring them apart.

Until SHE came along, that is.

When Yae admitted to dating Ivanna, Yoon Jin felt crushed. How could her beloved sister betray her like that? Had she no heart? Yoon Jin had done nothing to deserve such a punishment, and through her bitter depression, she had come upon a revelation: What if this Ivanna girl was all wrong for her sister, and Yae didn't even know it? What if her poor, naïve sister was walking head-first into a trap? She'd heard the rumors about the Russian; that she bit the heads off cats, that her favorite pastime was beating things with a waterline pipe she'd stolen from a watering company; but the most significant and worrying rumor for Yoon Jin was that Ivanna was a serious alcoholic and had a passionate love of Vodka, and alcoholism was never a good thing to look for in a significant other, be they female or male.

These thoughts hit Yoon Jin almost as hard as Yae did when she groped her for the first (but not last!) time, and her fear only grew with each physically painful memory. Was Yae's innocent naivety leading her into a future of vodka bottles and pipe beatings? The mental image was almost enough to make Yoon Jin cry. So, the only rational thing to do, Yoon Jin decided, was to break her sister and her girlfriend up.

The first attempt didn't end well. After the third, Yae had to practically threaten her annoying little sister with the ever-looming threat of complete and total annihilation before getting her to stop trying. But, thankfully, it had worked, and Yoon Jin, wounded only in body and not spirit, had chosen a slightly smarter path and had taken to snooping through Yae's diary instead. What better way to keep her safe than checking through her sister's most private and personal thoughts.

It was a bright, cloudless day as Yoon Jin carefully made her way down the dorm corridor, now knowing these hallways by heart, as she quickly stopped in front of a specific room, one belonging to a certain Yae Wang. With a swift use of a hairpin, the lock unlatched with a click and she opened the door before closing it behind her, unseen by anyone. She smirked inwardly, proud of herself for her grand accomplishment of somewhat illegal antics. But the Korean girl wasted no time and made her way to her Nene's bed, delicately making her way through an army of Hello Kitty plushies before her hand grasped at a hard substance halfway under the safety of the pillow, and without a Shinatty plushy out of place, Yoon Jin pulled out a pretty decorated notebook labeled "Diary" on the front.

Sinking down to the floor with her prize, Yoon Jin briefly took in the bright decorations lighting up the notebook cover, mostly consisting of Hello Kitty stickers and small bits of doodles with a sharpie, before finding where she had previously stopped in her read. Page 21:

_Dear Diary,_

Oh god, I had the dream again.

Yoon Jin grinned wickedly. Bingo.

_It's always the same, my dream. I'm lying in bed, dozing off, when I hear the door opening. I know that Kiki's off with Helena for the night, so it can't be her, and I am all alone in the room, solitary in my bed as I close my eyes-_

Much to her disappointment, Yoon Jin turned the page in eager delight, but found that most of what was previously written was now scribbled down with a black pen, permanently masking whatever juicy details had been previously printed there. After a minute of disappointed pouting, Yoon Jin flipped a few pages forward and landed upon another entry, one about a week after the one previous.

_Dear Diary,_

There's so much to do this week! Student Council has been taking up so much of my time! Ivanna's getting angry that I can't go out after school now, and even when she says she's not, I can tell she is. Alice is getting so difficult to be around! She's almost as bad as Yoon Jin, it's getting so hard to handle! I'm starting to think that I can only tolerate her when she has Amelia's tongue down her throat. I mean, I can't even believe we used to be friends, and even back in first year…

But that was a long time ago.

I think I did badly on my last essay, but I hope I didn't. In English, the teacher assigned us this new book and blah blah blah blah blah-

Deciding that the current page was now rendered useless with dull info on her sister's academic life and lacking any useful information, Yoon Jin flipped it over in favor of a more recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

I have such weird friends. I mean, I don't even know why I hang out with a lot of them; sure Frani's nice when she's not being…too friendly, and I do like Kiki, but Alice is such a bully! And Amelia can be so insulting! I don't know why I put up with any of them! Ivanna can get pretty bad, too.

Ahah! Evidence, perhaps?

_She acts like a little kid so much that I have to remind myself she's not much younger than I am. And I remember when I used to be so scared of her when she was a first year. All those rumors-_

*Flip*

_-about her freaked me out at first. I mean, vodka? Cat heads? Waterpipes?_

Today, I saw the cutest kitty in the school yard! It was gray with a white chest. Amelia asked me if it made me hungry, and I almost slapped her. How rude! What an awful steryotype!-

"Where's all the juicy stuff?" Yoon Jin asked, sounding more confused than annoyed. She flipped through another few pages and scanned, but saw only doodles of cartoon cats and, for some reason, a wok here and there. Despite her sister's boredom artwork and a few dull paragraphs about grades and books she'd been reading, there was nothing anywhere about how psychotic her sister's girlfriend was.

"Yoon Jin! What the hell are you doing in my room, aru?"

Slightly jumping from the sudden noise, Yoon Jin looked up to see her beloved Nene staring down at her in shock from the doorway, her eyes wide, hands balled into fists around the strap of her school bag. The Korean felt a sudden burst of joy, totally unaware of her position of being caught breaking into a dorm room and going through someone's personal property. Her favorite sister was here, and that made her oh-so happy.

"Nene!" she chirped as she shot from her seat and leapt toward a very taken aback and surprised Yae, arms open for a big hug (and hopefully a quick grope), leaving the diary for dead on the floor.

It took Yae a few seconds to find her voice again as a pair of arms wrapped gleefully around her. "What do you think you're doing, aru?" Yae demanded as she squirmed her way out of the embrace, but was only answered with, not a reasonable response, but the feeling of a hand cupping her right boob and groping down. The world seemed to pause. Many thoughts flew through Yae's mind as Yoon Jin smiled at her, naïve and liking the feel of her sibling's, um, tracks of land.

She was reading my diary…

How did she even get it? Does the lock work…?

Not with the groping again…

I thought Kiki said she didn't do it anymore…?

What does she think she's doing…

Before her other breast could be assaulted by Yoon Jin's eager hand, Yae managed to take back control of her body as she fell backward and narrowly escaped a twin grab, the other hold slipping and releasing. Yoon Jin was still smiling like a fool, probably unaware of the resentment her sister was feeling for her in large quantities, and when it dawned on Yae that her levels of anger were beginning to boil over, she realized that her bratty little sister had already made a run for the door, laughing in what could very well be described as insane laughter as she sprinted down the hallway and out of sight. Yae stopped at the doorframe, and managed to yell a few curses after Yoon Jin's retreating form as her anger cooled but her irritation only rose higher and higher.

After a few moments of waiting suspiciously in fear of Yoon Jin returning to finish what she started, Yae finally retreated back into her room, checking the lock on her way in.

"I'm too old for this, aru!"

End


	3. Loving the Advantages

Gender-Bent Names:

Russia/Ivan – Ivanna  
China/Yao – Yae  
Lithuania/Toris – Torin  
England/Arthur – Alice "Igiko"  
America/Alfred – Amelia  
Germany/Ludwig – Luise  
North Italy/Feliciano – Felicia  
South Italy/Lovino – Lovina  
Spain/Antonio – Isabel  
Poland/Feliks – Felicity  
Sweden/Berwald – Bernice  
Finland/Tino – Tina  
Denmark – Hanne  
Norway – Sofie  
Ancient Celtic Isles – Evelyn (don't ask why)

-

Loving the Advantages

-

There was honestly no point to physical education as far as Yae was concerned. It being winter certainly didn't help, as the entire class was now lodged inside the basketball court, miniscule and humid, while they as students were forced to compete against each other in some kind of energy-sucking sport that the teacher picks on a whim that ended in sweat and, some of the time, tears. The adjective "fun" most-certainly didn't cross her mind.

And, no matter how much she had hoped desperately for the Gym teacher's unfortunately early demise by heart attack or the flooding of the gym from a recent pipe burst, PE eventually came, and Yae cursed her luck as she trudged her way to the locker rooms. The course had been the victim of a strange class collision, and had since the beginning of the year consisted of both second as well as third year students. While this may have been a mix up on the school's part, Yae personally had no complaint, as many of her friends were, in fact, a year younger than her, and it comforted her to know that she wouldn't be stranded without a shoulder to lean on should be the chance. Upon the first day, even, Yae found to her delight that many of her cafeteria tablemates were assigned to the class as well, including the ever tall, pretty and unstable Ivanna Braginski.

After changing, Yae made her way into the gym where, to her delight, Ivanna was standing with a few other girls, happily chatting away as she twisted her platinum blonde locks between her fingers. She let her breath go at the sight, and, with a sudden streak of enthusiasm, ran toward her girlfriend. Upon getting closer, the Chinese girl realized that Ivanna's companion had been Torin, the Lithuanian student, and she noticed the look of dread on the brunette's face, one that Ivanna seemed oblivious to.

"Ivanna!" Yae called, freeing Torin from the hold the Russian had on her. With a quick look of total relief, Torin made her escape, and took her place standing next to the Polish Felicity.

"Hey, Yae." She was sure if they hadn't been in gym, Ivanna would have given her a quick peck on the lips, but since they were around the PDA hating teacher, she kept to herself. "I thought you were going to skip today."

"I never said that. Where'd you hear that, aru?"

"From…"

A shrill whistle blasted through whatever Ivanna was about to say as the teacher began yelling for girls to line up. Noticing the red dodgeballs behind the coach, Yae made sure to get someone to stand in between her and her girlfriend. As it turns out, that person turned out to be poor Torin, who stood nearly shaking next to Ivanna. Yae could only wonder what that poor girl had suffered in the years as one of Ivanna's close friends subordinates.

"Alright," Miss Evelyn started. "Today instead of teaming up and warming up, were going to be playing dodgeball. I'll count off the teams."

Before Yae knew it, the game had started, and she pitied the other team for having to wear the jerseys that were never washed. Ivanna stood ridged all but a few feet from her, and subconsciously, that made her feel just a bit more safe. Other than them, their team consisted of Felicia, the Italian, and her "snuggle buddy" Luise, Isabel, grinning like an idiot and waving at Lovina, heatedly snarling on the other side of the court, and a few other girls that Yae had not yet met but knew as Hanne and Sofie (Hanne was chattering a thousand words a minute Sofie, who was clearly not even listening).

"Alright girls," Miss Evelyn called from the far side of the court, "start the game!" And with another shriek from her whistle and throwing the ball into the crowd, the game began.

Amelia, the loud mouthed American who had a strange attachment to a cowgirl hat, leapt into the air and captured the ball before anyone else could, chucking it across the room with a loud roar of triumph. The yell faltered when the object was seized by Luise, who wasted no time in hesitation as she extended her arm back and pitched the red sphere, spiking one girl in the ribs. Alice, the English girl with long blonde pigtails bent down and picked up the ball, the unexpected dominance dangerously becoming an exceedingly visible flame in her once serious eyes; she now scouted the room for her target. Yae watched from her side of the court, stance vaguely corrugated as she awaited what was to happen next. Her jaw clenched as Alice's eyes landed on her, the old reputation she'd had as the "Pirate Queen" was suddenly showing through after years of Miss Perfect Class President, a side Yae herself had previously seen. A rush of nostalgia hit her, but she could have easily mistaken it for a rush of air as the ball hit her roughly in the shoulder, sparking a flash of pain and a surprised yelp as she fell flat on her ass.

"Yae!" she heard Ivanna yell from beside her, and as her hand instinctively went for her shoulder and rubbing it, she suddenly felt a looming presence beside her. Looking up, Yae hid a blush as she realized Ivanna kneeling before her trying to help her up, and only managed to fall back even more in shock as the Russian girl's strong arms wrapped around her torso. Her fall was stopped and she was pulled onto her feet.

Alice's team roared and cheered their teammate as Yae was called out, and irritably, she went to sit on the sidelines as she watched the others continue the game, rubbing her injured shoulder in petulance. For a moment, Yae managed to connect gazes with Alice, who gave her a puzzled look before replacing it with one so smug, it made Yae's jaw clench.

From her place on court, Ivanna noticed this look between the two, but looked sharply away as the game started up again. When Yae looked back at her, she saw with shock that Ivanna's girlish smile had vanished, her eyes set determined on Alice. The game commenced, and Yae watched as other girls one after another were bit and called out. Even Amelia in all her hyperactive glory was eventually too slow for the other team, and, while she originally pouted on the sidelines, she taken to shouting at the teams, encouragement to hers and insults to the other. Must be her need for constant attention.

"Yeah!" she'd scream when a girl from Yae's team was hit out. "You've got nothin'!"

Through all this, Ivanna remained in the game, still frowning and still glaring daggers at Alice, whom had long since noticed and was beginning to grow a little ridged herself.

With the next turn, Alice had received the ball, and threw it with all her might at the Russian, deciding on getting her out to stop her glowering. Anyone could see that the Brit was putting all her strength into this throw, and it was only a disappointment for her team when Ivanna managed to catch it. There was a moment of hesitation as Ivanna and Alice stared at one another. Yae had stopped fiddling with her hair and looked up to see this scene unfolding, and her heart sped up slightly as she waited for the conclusion.

After the pause, Yae watched as Ivanna leaned her arm back, ball in hand, and chucked it forward at an inescapable speed, surprisingly nailing Lovina right in the stomach. Amelia yelled something from the sidelines that Yae was sure that no one was even listening to as the Italian stumbled backward, the ball rolling off for Alice to swipe up into her arms. With a few curses, Lovina was escorted off the court and onto the bleachers. Alice threw her gaze back to Ivanna, who had recovered her deviously childish smile, her fingers pulling on long platinum hair, a child sweeping down the spines of anyone who had noticed it.

The rest of the game was a quick blur, as Ivanna kept receiving the ball and getting everyone on the other team (save for Alice) onto the bleachers with what Yae saw as very little physical effort. Both teams began losing players at a startling rate, and soon Alice's only teammate was Bernice, the Swedish girl, while Ivanna stood alone on the other side. Bernice threw the ball, but Ivanna dodged and picked it back up, returning the pitch and just barely hitting Bernice in the leg despite the girl attempting to move out of its way. The Swede took her defeat well, and, without a single emotion in her face, walked up to where Tina sat.

Now Alice too was on her own, and Yae delighted in the look of terror that seemed to flash behind her glasses. She stood by herself against the girl the entire school feared, and while it was true that she held the ball, it was also a fact that Ivanna had her goal fixed on the situation, and nothing would ever get in her way when she had her mind set.

"C'mon, Igiko! You can do it!" Amelia sounded from the bleachers, and, while it seemed to annoy Alice and the other girls around her, Yae noticed that the support had calmed the Brit down, if only slightly.

Until Ivanna caught the ball thrown at her and hit Alice right in the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

Yae's team congratulated Ivanna as the Russian girl looked over to Yae, smiling and waving.

"Yae-Yae! I won the game for you!"

While usually uptight about Ivanna's childlike affection and the attention it usually drew, Yae didn't seem to mind her girlfriend announcing to the entire class that this game had been attributed to her fall in action and the gazes that hooked on her for that reason. Alice's frown was enough to compel her standard dislike of negative attention, enough that Yae even smiled, finding herself gloating in the advantages of dating Ivanna that she loved so much.

End


End file.
